My Version Of Breaking Dawn
by Dark For Youth
Summary: This is my Parody version of Breaking Dawn. With a shocking ending. Strong twists, And Stupid laughs. Featuring, Aro and Caius walking dinasours, Esme turns into horse, Jane has a pumkin, And the story behind the Cullens Cat and The Volturi's dog.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Edward."

"Hey, Bella."

"Were getting married."

"Yah."

"Bella, for my Bachelor party. WE ARE NOT GOING TO A STRIP CLUB."

Emmett and Jasper walk in dressed as a giant pizza.

"Come on Edward; let's go to the strip club." Said Jasper.

"Wait why are you guys dressed up as giant pizzas?" Said Bella.

"Because we're going to a Strip club. ^^" Emmett Said

_At The Wedding_

_*Here Comes the Bride starts to play.*_

_Bella Starts to walk down the isle like the nice elegant human that she is^^._

"Aaaahh!!!!!" Bella screams as she falls down the isle in a great tumble.

"I may now pronounce you husband and wife." Said the priest (Angela's Father).

"Wait before that happens." Angela runs up to the altar to talk to Bella. "Do you find it wrong having a priest as a father, and me being a witch?"

"Ahhaa! I knew it see Edward! Now she's a part of the club ^^!"

"Do you, Edward Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Cullen whose middle name I can not say because it reminds me of Dumbledore as your husband?"

"Uuuummm…"

*Edward breaks out in song*

"**Beat beat ba beat beat beat ba beat."**

_***Bella starts to join in***_

**"I forgot to wear my cross tonightI left my garlic at home**

**It's so dumb but it's so funTo wander 'round the city aloneI'm runnin', fallin' down**

**Chase me all around this townAnd now you've finally got meWhat am I to do?**

*****_**Alice sings***_

**Sexy vampire,I'm falling in love**

_***Bella sings***_

**So just bite me babyAnd drink all my blood**

***Esme sings***

**Umm...**

_***Everyone starts to dance and sing***_

**Sexy vampire**

**I'm falling in love with you**

**So do what you want to do**

**Sexy vampire**

**I'm falling in love**

**So just bite me baby**

**And drink all my blood**

***Just Esme sings***

**Okay!**

***Edward Sings***

**Sexy vampire**

**I'm falling in love with you**

**'Cause you need my plasma more than I do.**

"Hey Eddie arent you a Male vampire your not human girl or sexy."

**Hey you wanna stop for a drink or two**

**And maybe for a disco break here**

**We'll party all night until the sun comes up**

**You could say I'm raising the stakes.**

Edward says. 'Who said that?"

**I'm runnin', fallin' down**

**Chase me all around this town**

**And now you've finally got me**

**What am I to do?**

_*Leah Sings*_

**Sexy Jacob,I'm falling in love**

**So just bite me baby**

**And drink all my blood**_*_

_Esme sings*_

**WTF???**

*****_Rosalie sings*_

**Sexy vampire**

**I'm falling in love with you**

**So do what you want to do**

Everyone: EEEW!!

_*Bella sings*_

**Sexy vampire**

**I'm falling in love**

**So just bite me baby**

**And drink all my blood**

_*Edward sings*_**Heck No**

_*Everyone*_

**Sexy vampire**

**I'm falling in love with you'**

**Cause you need my plasma more than I do. "**

"I do."

"You are now husband and wife."

"Oh, okay…"

"Okay…"

"You may kiss the bride."

Edward/Bella:EEWW!!!

Bella: Lets go to the after party!

Edward:No its not a concert they call it the... uh what do they call it.

- The End

Bella: Wait how is it the end?

Edward: Yeah!

Author: Because it was just the beginning I'm sick of Edward/Bella!

Edward: A team Jacober? *gasp*

Author: NO a Team Volturi..er.

Edward: What does that mean?

Author: I'm replacing you with the Volturi!

Bella: You can't do that!

Author: Yes I can I'm the author!

Edward: NOOOO!!!

-Transports Back In Time-

A dinosaur was walking in his area. With a leash around his neck.

"Oh hey Caius!" Aro screamed walking his dinosaur.

"Good Morning Aro!" Caius screamed walking his dinosaur.

-freeze-

Author: NOT THAT FAR BACK IN TIME!

Edward: Oh...

_To Be Continued _


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry guys!**

**But I will Not be on in a long time. So I can't update!**

**But I promise as soon as I get back online I will Update!**

**The reason why I can't be online is because my dance team has natinal's/**

**I will miss you~! And will be on as soon and much as I can!**

**Thank you for reading and understanding! **

**(Just to let you know I am going to be working everyday and I know some of you are in the same position I am and have time but I'll be dancing 9 hours a day and after i'll be half fainted so... I promise I will update soon! And I'm busy with others things with My dad having they Heart Attack, and my Uncil at his ending stage. And my family has to take care of him and all of that. But I promise I will be online as soon as I have time!!!)**


End file.
